Changing the Game
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Victoire Weasley tells Teddy Lupin exactly how she feels about him at summer picnic at her house.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The Brands War II, Quidditch Training Camp, and the Ongoing - Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For The Brands War II I wrote for the Marvel character of Vision and the prompts I used were Trait, metamorphmagus, Object cape, Word drift, Action chuckling, and Title Changing the Game. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Sit Ups and the task was to write at least 500 words in the genre Romance. For the Ongoing - Gift Tag I wrote my story for Anna and used her prompt of Victoire/Teddy and the word sunshine. Warning for major fluff. I hope you all enjoy Changing the Game.**

Victoire Weasley had always enjoyed coming home from Hogwarts for the summer holidays better than the winter ones. The feel of the fresh spring turning to summer air as it rushed through her hair as she walked through Kings Cross Station. Talking to her parents about all the things she'd seen and done her year at school.

"Hey Vic," a voice that brought a faint blush to her face called after her, "wait up!"

Victoire stopped in her tracks making her parents turn to her in concern. But then they saw the blue haired metamorphmagus weaving his way through the throng of people with his grandmother in tow. A smile spread over her father's face as he watched the boy's hazel eyes light up when he finally reached Victoire's side.

"Hey," Victoire smiled as Teddy Lupin waved at her shyly.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"You two make for very stimulating conversation," her father joked as he watched the duo. "Now don't you?"

Fleur elbowed her husband in the side and shook her discreetly. She knew exactly what was going on here. This how she'd acted around Bill during the Triwizard Tournament. "Andromeda," she said turning to Teddy's grandmother, "why don't you and Teddy come over after you drop Teddy's school things off at your house? Bill and I just put a pool in the backyard. Maybe the children would like to use it."

Victoire smiled as mother pulled through with the save on this disastrous conversation she was trying to have with Teddy. She mouthed a small thank you to her mother as she turned to see what Teddy's grandmother would say.

"We'd love to come over," Andromeda told Fleur. "That is if it's not to much trouble for you and Bill. We don't really want to impose on you."

"It's no imposition," Bill told her. "We'll make a picnic out of it."

Victoire zoned out as her father prattled on about food and grilling and the more the merrier. Internally she was spazzing because they were still standing here chatting. Victoire needed to get home and pick out the perfect bathing suit to wear to this impromptu get together with Teddy and his grandmother.

"You seem to be in a hurry to leave, little Vic," her father said breaking Victoire out of her jumbled thoughts.

"Sorry," Victoire mumbled as she watched her mother and Teddy's grandmother part ways, "I didn't mean to let my thoughts drift like. I was just thinking about what I'm going to wear..."

"I think that's a conversation you should have with your mother," Bill chuckled as he lead Victoire towards the door to the station while motioning for his younger daughter, and son to come too. "Why don't we go wait for her near the car?"

After her mother had joined them at the car the drive home felt like it took a million years to complete. _Teddy could be on his way over right now_, Victoire thought as she sped towards her room as soon she was out of the car. She needed to pick out her outfit quickly. Something that would make it hard for Teddy to keep his eyes off her. She was so intent on looking through her swim suits she almost didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Come in," she called as she pulled out a purple two piece she'd gotten for her birthday last year.

"What's got you acting like thees?" her mother's accented voice asked as the door opened.

Victoire couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of willowy blonde haired mother. She felt she took after her father more in the looks department and wished she took after her mother more. But that just wasn't her lot in life. She watched as her mother walked through the room to sit at the bottom of her bed. Victoire sighed as she walked over and joined her mother.

"It's...it's Teddy," she mumbled hoping her mother wouldn't ask questions.

"Teddy?"

Victoire looked around her room as though Teddy might jump out of thin air at any moment and overhear their conversation. "Yes," she whispered. "Teddy. I...I'm not sure how I feel about him but I think I like him."

"You two have been friends since childhood. I'd hope you liked heem by now."

"Not like friendship type like, Mom." Victoire sighed as she put her head in her hands. "Like like like him."

A knowing look crossed her mother's face as she watched Victoire struggle with the dawning of fact that she had found her first true love. "I felt that way when I met your father during the Triwizard tournament," Fleur told her daughter. "Have you told Teeddy how you feel?"

Victoire shook her head.

"Perhaps you should take theez as your chance to tell him how you feel," her mother suggested. She then walked over to the dresser draw and pulled out a blue and purple two piece and held it out Victoire. "You always look good in these colors."

"Thank you, Mom," she called after mother.

After she changed Victoire quickly thought through what she'd say, and how she'd tell Teddy about her feelings for him. She didn't want to be too blunt but she didn't want to be to subtle either. She could hear chuckling coming from the back and quickly raced downstairs to find Teddy sitting next to Louis changing his features into whatever the younger boy could think of.

"Do a duck face," Louis suggested with a chuckle.

"Like this," Teddy asked making his mouth and nose turn into a duck bill and his eyes a shade of green they hadn't been earlier in the day. "What else can I change in..." His eyes widened as he caught sight of Victoire, her long blonde hair shinning in the sunshine that rained down on her as thought she was the only person it could touch.

"Make your hair match, Vic's," Dominique said with a smirk.

Victoire looked up as Teddy's hair became as light a blonde as her own. It looked better on him she thought with a small smile as Teddy waved at her. He was motioning her over. Now was the time to bring it up. How she felt that was. With nerves she'd never felt before fluttering up in her stomach she walked over to him holding her the cape like towel over her shoulders.

"Hey, Teddy," Victoire said her voice taking a shy tone. "Can I talk to you in private for a little bit?"

Teddy nodded getting up while reassuring Louis and Dominique that he'd be right back to continue entertaining them. He followed Victoire over to the pool both sitting down on the edge of the pool. They both stuck their feet into the cool water. "What exactly did you want to talk about that you couldn't say in front of your siblings?" Teddy asked as they lapsed into silence staring up at the perfectly blue sky.

Victoire took a deep breathe and then just went for it. She just flat out told Teddy how she felt about him. "I think I like you as more than a friend, Teddy," she told him watching Teddy for his reaction.

A sigh of relief left the now sky blue haired boy. "I was hoping you'd say that," he told her. "Because I've kind of like you as more than a friends since third year. I just didn't know how to tell you."

A smile of relief crossed Victoire's face as she felt all the tension from earlier leave her body. She couldn't wait for later so that she could tell her mother that she had told Teddy and he felt the same.

"Let's head back on over and join the others," Victoire told Teddy as she took his hand and pulled him.

He nodded in agreement.

_This is the start of a beautiful relationship, _Victorie thought as she heard her brother Louis ask Teddy to make his hair the color of a cloud.

**I hope you all enjoyed Changing the Game.**


End file.
